


Bound

by Rae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae/pseuds/Rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Woman is a devil, yes, I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).



> Spoilers for Series 2: A Scandal in Belgravia

  


Download here: [MediaFire: 48.9 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?7ghig3hgws48a6z). This video is webm format and requires a media player that supports that file format. I suggest using [VLC](http://www.videolan.org/).


End file.
